User talk:TyphussJediVader
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Centaur class page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 16:27, 2009 July 27 Warning Hey Typhuts, if you have a problem writing links, you need to -not- do so. Instead of trying to edit links improperly, why don't you just communicate why you want to change the link on a talk page. This would make things easier, because most of your edits aren't very good. -- Captain MKB 14:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Second warning Typhoid, Please stop what you are doing. You keep removing links from articles. I understand you are trying to fix text, but you need to learn how to write links. You create links by writing brackets around the word. Please respond, or we are going to have to assume you do not care if you get banned. -- Captain MKB 13:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I understand,i'm sorry.--TyphussJediVader 13:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Have you practiced writing links yet? It's real easy if you're working on an article -- just don't delete the brackets around the word. Please answer -- Captain MKB 13:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :No answer? Very antisocial. Why don't you like our community? -- Captain MKB 02:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I understand and i like this community.--TyphussJediVader 02:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I got worried when you didn't answer. Felt like you didn't like talking to the rest of us here. -- Captain MKB 02:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Warning Tyfloss, please do not add randomly-sized pictures to articles. If you are confused about this at this point after your previous bans, I would advise you stop editing articles completely. If you think there is a picture that could be added, you should talk about it on a talk page. You should not do anything yourself if you are unable to follow this simple request about not using code in a way you've been repeatedly asked not to do. I reverted your changes to Sha Ka Ree. If you try to edit a picture into that article again without responding to me here or on that talk page first, I will ban you from using this site. -- Captain MKB 22:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC)